La Demande
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Voila bien longtemps qu'ils sont en couples, mais Grey la perd... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, mais va devoir se décider s'il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille avec son rival. OS demande en mariage


Depuis de longues heures, j'admire le mur en face de moi. Je réfléchis, et même si cela semble étrange aux autres que je sois si immobile, je reste ainsi. J'ai une décision à prendre…

\- **Grey, tu dors ?**

L'intervention de Mirajane me sortit irrémédiablement de mes songeries, et je redressais la tête avec vigueur pour la fixer

- **Non non, je suis juste…contrarié...**

Elle m'observa d'un regard triste qui voulait dire beaucoup, et que je compris sans chercher. Elle savait. Comme tous les autres. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient, tout le monde remarquait sans peine que mon amour, mon âme sœur, la seule femme de cette guilde digne de mon attention se lassait. Et c'était ma faute…

Pour échapper à son regard emplit de pitié, je détournais les yeux pour observer la guilde. Tout allait bien pour tout le monde, c'était l'été, saison des amours, j'ai l'impression. Le charme et les splendeurs de a nature offraient l'occasion de proposer à l'élue de son cœur une charmante balade, de quoi renforcer plus que jamais les couples de la guilde. Et même si beaucoup de regards convergeaient vers le couple dans le coin de la pièce, attablé autour de deux belles parts de fraisier, je sentais de nombreux autres fixés sur moi, emplis de ce que je détestais le plus. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, j'étais bien mieux sans. Je devais réfléchir.

Une petite voix dans ma tête, moqueuse, semblait se réjouir de mon maheur

 _« Eh oui, tu la perd ! Mais que veux-tu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! C'est normal qu'elle se détourne vers ton rival, bien plus charismatique ! »_

Je tentais d'ignorer les jérémiades de mon stupide esprit afin de me concentrer de nouveau. Je de vais réfléchir. Mais visiblement ce n'étais plus possible, car une magnifique blonde s'attabla à côté de moi, et je tentais du mieux que je pus d'éviter son regard. Hélas, je compris vite qu'elle venait me mettre un savon…

\- **Grey, arrêtes tes enfantillages ! Cela devient ridicule… tu dois arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi même et agir !,** lança la blonde, visiblement furieuse

\- **Calme toi Luce, ce n'est pas de sa faute** , tenta un mage aux cheveux roses. **Il…**

- **Et toi arrêtes de le défendre !,** l'interrompit-elle. **Rien que ce matin vous vous battiez, encore ! Alors arrêtes de faire comme si c'était une victime ! Ils sont tous les deux aussi coupable que l'autre !**

Grey observait le couple, ailleurs. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Lucy semblait être capable de calmer Natsu, tout comme il était capable de la rendre furieuse. L'humeur de la blonde changeait toutes les dix secondes et Grey commençait à se demander si ces deux années de relation ne transformait pas le mage de feu. Depuis deux semaines, Lucy se déchainait sur tout et sur rien, mais surtout sur Natsu. Pourtant il laissait faire sans broncher… Le brun songea en une grimace que le mage était dirigé par sa petite amie.

- **Luce, vas-y doucement…ils font ce qu'ils veulent…,** tenta le rose, conscient que si sa Luce réagissait ainsi, c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir le mage de glace souffrir.

\- **Laisse Nastu…elle a raison** , les interrompis le brun. **Je la perd parce que je suis un incapable…**

La blonde gronda, faisant trembler les deux hommes, et s'approcha violemment du brun

\- **Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Tu n'es pas un incapable ! Tu vas à la vitesse que tu veux, mais tu dois cesser d'avoir peur ! Elle s'éloigne de toi parce que tu ne sembles pas savoir ce que tu attends d'elle ! Et donc elle ne le sait pas non plus ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas, elle est dingue de toi ! Mais tu dois te réveiller… et agir ! Fais lui comprendre qu'elle n'est pas qu'une distraction, que tu l'aimes bien plus que tes dernières conquêtes !**

La blond s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, suivis de près par le rose, inquiet pour elle. Le brun garda son regard braqué sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent, puis le reporta sur son verre encore plein, conscient qu'il était désormais l'attraction principale de la guilde. Il se dirigea à grands pas chez lui, et mit sa maison sans dessus dessous.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Lucy et Natsu étaient revenus à la guilde, deux personnes entrèrent avec un sourire. La fille était très belle, de longs cheveux bleus lui tombaient en cascade sur le dos et les épaules, et ses yeux semblèrent fouiller la salle, puis se reporter sur son compagnon avec déception. Ce dernier était grand, carré d'épaule, torse nu, ses cheveux blancs-gris dressés sur sa tête. Il gardait son attention braquée sur la jeune femme, prêt à tout pour lui redonner le sourire.

Mirajane les salua tous deux avec le sourire, comme à son habitude, et continua à laver ses verres. Le couple, ou il semblait l'être, s'approcha du bar et ils prirent la même boisson. Boisson qui termina à terre lorsqu'un autre mage de glace entra dans la guilde, un air furieux peint sur son visage. Il s'approcha des deux mages et gronda

\- **Eloigne-toi d'elle !,** aboya Grey

\- **Non mais tu ne vas pas bien toi !,** s'offusqua Jubia. **Lui, il était là quand j'avais besoin de compagnie ! En peut dire la même chose ?**

\- **Jubia, tout va bien, calme toi** , tenta de la calmer Léon

\- **Non, tout ne vas pas bien ! Eloigne toi de ma copine !**

Toute la guilde avait les yeux braqués sur le duel qui semblait se préparer. Erza s'était éloignée de sa table, comprenant fraisier et Jellal, pour s'approcher des deux rivaux, et même Lucy s'était approchée, retenue tant bien que mal par Natsu

\- **Arrêtes ma belle tu vas te fatiguer…**

\- **Mais je ne suis pas en sucreeeuh !,** protesta sa compagne

Insensibles à ses protestations, le rose l'emmena se rasseoir, espérant que le mage de glace saches ce qu'il fait et en finisse avant que la blonde n'intervienne. De leur côté, la tension montait

\- **Ah, et maintenant je suis ta copine ?! Pourtant tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis des jours ! Tu vois que je m'éloigne de toi et que me rapproche de Léon mais tu ne fais rien !**

Tous comprenaient la réaction de la mage d'eau… elle avait besoin de son copain, d'être sûr qu'il tenait à elle et que ce n'était pas un rêve, et pourtant ce dernier ne réagissait pas en la voyant avec un autre homme, son rival, qui plus est.

Le brun secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, plus fiévreux que jamais. Il s'approcha de la mage bleue, prit ses mains dans les siennes et la fixa dans les yeux

\- **Jubia…depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je doute. Je doute de moi-même, je me demande si je suis à la hauteur. Tu as toujours été là et pourtant j'ai mis des années à remarquer mes sentiments…je devais être sûr que je te méritais. Mais je l'ai vu arriver lui…et il savait prendre soin de toi… Mes doutes sont revenus alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dut. Mais saches que je t'aime, ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. J'avais peur d'aller trop vite, je ne savais pas comment faire pour une relation sérieuse. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais dut aller plus vite.**

Il s'interrompit pour l'observer, et personne, même pas Léon, n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ce moment leur appartenait

\- **Malgré mon amour, enfin, à cause de mon amour, je vais être égoïste…peut être saurait-il mieux s'occuper de toi que moi, mais j'espère que l'on ne le saura jamais. Car je ne veux pas te voir avec lui, Jubia, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je veux que tes sourires me soient adressés, que tes lèvres ne reçoivent que mes baisers. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir posséder ton corps, à pouvoir te posséder. Je te veux mienne…**

Les larmes aux yeux, les jambes flageolantes d'eau, la jeune mage vit son aman s'agenouiller face à elle

- **Je sais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, car je suis persuadé que nous sommes des âmes sœurs et que nos cœurs reviendront toujours l'un vers l'autre. Mais le mien n'aura pas à revenir, car il t'appartient, depuis le début, et ce jusqu'à la fin. Alors, je t'en prie, accepterais tu de t'unir à moi pour toujours ?**

Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche, résultat de ses recherches destructrices dans sa pauvre chambre, et l'ouvrit, lui présentant le dernier souvenir de sa mère, un bague en argent, fine et élégante, couvertes de minuscules éclats de saphirs et d'aigue-marine. La mage approcha sa main, tremblante et fébrile, du brun, et le laissa passer la magnifique bague à son doigt. Le brun, plus heureux que jamais, se releva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

La barmaid de Fairy Tail se réjouit en se frottant les mains

\- **Maitre ! Nous allons devoir revoir le contenu de la cave et de la réserve, je crains qu'il n'y ai plus assez de boissons et de gâteaux pour fêter un mariage et une naissance !**

Lucy et Natsu, leurs doigts entrecroisés, la seconde main du rose couvrant le ventre de sa compagne, se retournèrent vers la barmaid et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

\- **Mira !**


End file.
